The Vampire's
by Misshire
Summary: Bukan darah suci yang dicari para vampire seperti Sai dan Sasuke juga Naruto melainkan mereka harus dapat meluluhkan hati kunci kutukan yang berupa seorang gadis itu untuk mereka, sehingga dapat mencintainya... mungkin ini akan sangat mudah karena hanya membuat hati kunci kutukan tersebut menjadi terluluhkan, tapi apakah Sasuke bisa? / "Jangan terlalu dingin bodoh!" / RnR :v


"Sudah berapa korban hari ini yang kau dapatkan Teme?" tanya Naruto padaku,

"Hn, 17 orang. Itu masih belum seberapa ," jawabku santai,

"Sasuke, kau yakin kau akan terus berburu dalam satu bulan terakhir ini?" tanya Sai menatapku datar namun aku tau jika ia kini sedang terkejut.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku malas, demi rasa hausku yang tertuntaskan tentu saja aku merasa senang-senang saja membunuh para manusia yang _berdosa_. Jangan kalian tanyakan berdosa yang aku maksud, karena aku tidak suka membunuh orang baik yang selalu menghindari sesuatu berbau negative,

"Semoga saja ada yang bisa menyadarkanmu untuk tidak terlalu agresif! Maksudku, kita memang seorang pembunuh, tapi bukan berarti kita harus membunuh secara rakus dan berlebihan," jelas Naruto dengan mimik wajahnya yang frustasi,

"Ada kalanya aku akan berhenti Dobe, aku yakin ini tidak akan lama lagi," gumamku asal dengan diakhiri gendikan bahu.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Naruto oleh Kishimoto-sensei

The Vampire's oleh Misshire

 _Kejahatan selalu ada akhirnya, kutukan selalu ada jalan keluarnya, sebelum dunia berakhir masih tergantung sebuah harapan yang berbeda-beda dari setiap manusianya._

* * *

Jangan tanyakan siapa aku, apa marga keluargaku, dan aku tinggal bersama siapa.

Aku hanya akan mengenalkan namaku, namaku Sasuke. Sang manusia yang menerima kutukan menjadi _vampire_ oleh seorang gadis yang mempunyai ikatan khusus denganku –dimasa dulu, dan itu artinya kini untuk terbebas dari kutukan gadis yang dulu pernah ada didalam silsilah hidupku, aku hanya perlu menunggu 600 tahun sampai dia bisa ... hidup kembali.

Aku tinggal diapartemen, dan baiklah.. bersama dengan Naruto dan Sai, kedua sahabat bodohku namun bernasib sama sepertiku. Tidak heran jika kami mempunyai banyak perbedaan karena memang kami dilahirkan dimasa yang berbeda, dari segi usia, Sai lah yang paling tua disusul dengan aku dan akhirnya Naruto.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak merasa nyaman ketika harus menjalani kutukan ini selama 600 tahun berturut-turut. Hn, kenapa? Apakah kalian tau alasanku? Baiklah. Belajar adalah salah satu jalan keluarnya, aku sudah menjadi siswa beberapa ratus tahun, kemudian menjadi mahasiswa beberapa tahun pula, dan akhirnya berprofesi menjadi dokter bedah –hanya cari korban saja, kemudian kembali menjadi murid lagi.

Lucu bukan? Hn, terkadang aku ingin tertawa dengan nasibku sendiri. Apa yang aku lakukan dimasa dulu sampai Tuhan mengirim takdir aku harus dirubah menjadi _vampire_ oleh gadisku sendiri, gadis yang dulu aku cintai sepenuh hati dan berubah dalam sekejap menjadi gadis yang aku benci seumur hidup.

"Teme! Oy, kenapa kau cepat sekali jalannya? Ayolah ini masih sangat pagi, tidak usah terburu-buru," jelas Naruto padaku dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal. Cih! Ekspresi nya sekarang ini adalah salah satu ekspresi yang paling aku hindari dan sangat aku sebal.

"Hn, dasar Dobe. Kulitmu tidak akan terbakar bodoh! Tapi kulitku akan melepuh," gumamku menjelaskan, sudah sekian tahun bersama pergi kemana-mana aku tetap heran kenapa sikap bodohnya itu masih tidak hilang, sih? Sudah aku katakan berulang kali hal ini, tapi ia seakan lupa dengan cepatnya.

"Khekhekhe, ternyata kutukan yang kau dapat dengan Sai jauh lebih sulit dari pada kutukan yang aku dapat yah," ujar Naruto, walaupun aku dapat menangkap pola pikirnya yang hanya bercanda, tapi cukup membuat emosiku mendadak menjadi mendidih.

"Hn, diam atau aku bunuh kau!" ancamku dan memberikan _deathglare_ andalanku pada Naruto, tapi sahabatku satu lagi yang sangat pucat hanya tersenyum-senyum menyebalkan.

"Hoaaahhh~ bagaimana rasanya tidak pernah tidur? Apa matamu tidak terasa berat? Ayolah Sasuke, kau tidak pernah tidur selama aku mengenalmu, dan yang kau lakukan hanya mencari mangsa-mangsa-dan mangsa. Aku tau Sai sama sepertimu, tapi Sai tidak separahmu Teme," gumam Naruto, "dan aku masih sangat mengantuk jika kau terus membangunkan pagiku yang nyenyak," lanjut Naruto sukses membuat gigi-gigiku menjadi bergemeletuk.

"Naruto... Sasuke tidak akan bercanda dengan apa yang ia katakan, kau harus hati-hati, dasar jelek," gumam Sai mewakili emosiku yang tersulut, Hn, terimakasih Sai kau wakilku yang baik –walau aku membencinya sama seperti aku membenci Naruto.

"Uh! Awas kau Sai!" teriak Naruto geram, dan si bodoh Dobe akhirnya berhasil menjitak kepala Sai si mayat hidup. Eh, mayat hidup ya... apa _vampire_ sejenisnya? Aku katakan Sai mayat hidup karena kulitnya yang lebih pucat dariku.

Kembali berjalan dengan di-iringi celotehan Naruto membuat suasana yang beku menjadi tercairkan, terkadang juga aku selalu berpikir bagaimana jika Naruto tidak ada diantara aku dan Sai? Apakah yang terjadi hanyalah kesunyian dan hening disaat tidak ada siapapun diantara spesies _vampire_?

Cukup tau, aku sangat cukup tau jika _vampire_ tidak hanya antara aku dan Sai –karena Naruto ia adalah manusia yang dikutuk menjadi siluman rubah, masih banyak beberapa anggota _vampire_ yang berkeliaran walau jumlahnya dengan manusia hanya setengah berbanding tiga saja.

Jangan tanya siapa salah satunya anggota _vampire_ lain! Tapi jika disekolah akan aku beri tahu, Orochimaru. Guru berambut hitam panjang di Konoha Senior High School, sekaligus guru yang mempunyai kekuatan super tentang ular dan salah satu anggota _vampire_. Selebihnya mungkin perlu dicari tau lagi, tapi ada beberapa anggota _vampire_ yang jaraknya berjauhan namun tetap bisa tercium keberadaannya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sai secara tiba-tiba membuat lamunanku teralihkan, segera saja aku tolehkan kepalaku menatap datar kearahnya yang kini tampak memasang wajah serius. "sesuatu hal baik sudah menunggu kita!" lanjutnya dengan pandangan yang binar, jujur, aku baru kali ini melihat ekspresi kesenangan yang ditunjukan oleh Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sukses mewakili pertanyaan dalam benaku juga. Sai tampak jaga-jaga dengan menolehkan kepalanya kesisi kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada orang satupun yang ada disekitar kita dan bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Aku segera mendekat kearah si mayat hidup bersama dengan Naruto sehingga membuat satu lingkaran. "Kutukan kita semua akan hilang, karena ketiga gadis takdir yang tidak bisa dipisahkan untuk kita, kini sudah _bereinkarnasi_. Aku sudah bisa melihat hal itu, namun masih perlu waktu untuk kita menunggunya," jelas Sai. Tuhan, aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan kesenangan walau tertutup dengan raut wajah datar, tapi tak aku pungkiri aku ingin berteriak girang. Itu artinya hidup manusiaku akan kembali lagi – _walau tanpa keluarga_ , dan kesenangan juga kematian pasti akan menanti suatu saat nanti!

Kematian adalah hal yang sangat ditunggu oleh Naruto, aku, dan Sai. Dan akhirnya, dengan kekuatan Sai dia bisa melihat jika kunci kutukan sudah didepan –matanya.

"Tapi... hal ini akan sedikit sulit," ujarnya nyaris bergumam membuat alisku terpaksa harus mengernyit begitu juga dengan Naruto. "menaklukan mereka bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi banyak sekali yang mengincar kunci kutukan kita itu dari mereka. Mereka maksudku adalah ketiga gadis yang ditakdirkan untuk kita dengan cara yang berbeda, aku tidak tau gadisku nanti seperti apa begitu juga dengan kau dan Naruto. Tapi yang jelas kita harus dapatkan secepatnya, sebelum _vampire_ atau manusia kutukan lain mendapatkannya lebih dulu," lanjut Sai.

"Itu mudah saja _ttebayoo_! Lagi pula Sasuke bisa membaca jati diri orang jadi iu pasti mudah saja," Naruto berucap semangat dengan tangan kanan yang diacungkan keudara.

"Hn, kita harus mencobanya." Gumamku, dan mungkin kisah ini akan berakhir dengan perbedaan takdir lagi. Tapi terimakasih Kami- _sama_ , do'a-ku , Naruto, dan Sai akhirnya terjawab sampai –disini.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Di fict ini tidak ada yang namanya darah suci ye -_- karena itu memang bukan versi inspirasi Miss -,-

Chapter prologe, wkwk gatau harus katakan apa, hanya saja maafkan sekali lagi karena kelabilan Miss selalu menghapus fict yang baru saja dipublish. Semoga saja fict ini tidak akan dihapus karena memang niat buat fict yang sedikit bersensasi.

Rated aman... so tidak apa-apa dibaca bagi yang berpuasa, karena beberapa adegan _little hot_ nya ada di bagian beberapa chapter depan... dan untuk masalah ending, aku sudah memprediksi dengan fictku ini hanya sampai 13 atau 14 saja^^ so please respon nya reader :)

 _Bye, write sign.._

 _Misshire, salam hangat^^_


End file.
